Isla Nuclear
by Simpcat
Summary: Homer buys a pair of ugly shoes and Mr. Burns agrees to give him a pay raise if he can survive a weekend on Isla Nuclear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well it has been a long time but here is my next story and hopefully you like it as much as my other stories. By the way I don't own any Simpsons characters or any fictional characters that are real fake characters on fictional TV shows or movies that really exist.**

Isla Nuclear

The couch gag has all the Simpsons as caveman family and instead of a couch there is a log. Homer is trying to learn how to start a fire and does but starts it on his clothes and runs around panicking while the rest of the family is jumping up and down with excitement.

Homer goes to his closet to grab his shoes. He puts them on but his toes pop through the end of them. He ignores it and begins tying them but the shoelaces rip right off. He begins to walk out of the house but Marge spots him.

Marge: I don't want you walking around with those pathetic shoes anymore. You need to break down and buy new shoes.

Homer: Shopping on a Saturday. What a waste of my time.

Marge: Oh yeah a waste of time. I'm sure you were planning to just lay around all day.

Homer: (Defensively) for your information-(quieter) yes.

Marge: Go.

Homer: Lousy shoes, wasting my time shopping on a Saturday.

Homer drives to a local shoe store called Athlete's Foot Wear. He looks around the store when the Squeaky Voiced Teen comes up to him.

SVT: Can I help you sir?

Homer: Yeah I'm looking for your most unique shoes that you have in stock.

SVT: Come with me. (He leads him to the back) We wouldn't dare put these ones out on the store floor. (Shows a pair of ugly purple shoes)

Homer: They're perfect. How much?

SVT: Actually we'll pay you.

Homer walks out of the store showing his shoes off. Of course everybody notices how ugly they are but Homer is oblivious to it.

Homer: I think this calls for some good music from my iPod. (He starts listening to Paolo Nutini's "New Shoes" while strolling down the street)

He walks into the house with them on and finds Marge.

Homer: So what do you think of my new shoes. (Marge slowly looks down at them and slowly puts her head back up) So?

Marge: They're ugly.

Homer: But the store paid me to get rid of them.

Marge: You aren't seriously going to wear those to work.

Homer: That does sound like a good idea.

Marge: Promise me you won't wear those things to work tomorrow.

Homer: What's the big deal? Imagine what could happen to me if I wore them to work. I could get a pay raise. (He imagines himself walking into work getting compliments from all of his coworkers) (He walks right into Mr. Burns office instead of his station because he's so confident that he will be rewarded for his shoes) Well what do you think?

Mr. Burns: About what?

Homer: Have you noticed anything different about me?

Burns: New haircut.

Homer: (Looking disappointed) No I haven't really had hair in a long time.

Burns: Oh I know what it is new shirt right?

Homer: No I've worn the same shirt for a while.

Smithers: Sir if you just look at him you'll notice he has new shoes. (Mr. Burns slowly looks down at his shoes and looks back up)

Burns: Get out of my office with those things.

Homer: But don't I get a pay raise?

Burns: Fine I'll add 1 cent to your salary.

Homer: Woohoo.

Burns: Just get out of my office and don't come back.

Back to present time

Homer: Wow 1 cent.

The next day Homer puts them on his feet and gets ready to go to work. He is just about out the door when Marge stops him.

Marge: Where are you going with those shoes?

Homer: To work.

Marge: Those are the ugliest shoes I have ever seen. I'm not letting you go to work with those on.

Homer: But how many shoes have you seen?

Marge: what does it matte-

Homer: Thanks, love you. (Kisses her and leaves for work)

He gets to work and starts expecting all of these compliments from his coworkers but instead they just stare at him.

Co-worker: Homer what were you thinking wearing those here today?

Homer: Outside the box. (Smithers comes on the loudspeaker)

Smithers (over loudspeaker): Homer Simpson please report to Mr. Burns office to discuss your salary.

Homer: Here we go. (He walks into Mr. Burns office) You wanted to see me, sir.

Burns: Yes I couldn't help but notice that you're wearing different shoes.

Homer: You noticed.

Burns: Yes and I have decided to give you a pay raise.

Homer: Woohoo in your face Marge.

Burns: But there's a catch.

Homer: A catch?

Burns: You'll get your pay raise if you can survive a weekend on my Island. Tell me, have you ever heard of a little Island off the Pacific coast.

Homer: Hawaii.

Burns: Shut up not that one. I'll show you on this map. (He pulls out a map from the early 1800's) Now its west of the Louisiana territory and off the coast of the Spanish territories.

Smithers: Sir that map is almost two hundred years old.

Burns: It doesn't matter we'll just need to be careful of the Spanish.

Homer: Can I bring my family?

Burns: I guess they're expendable too. (Homer leaves) (Burns whispers to Smithers)

Smithers: Sir I can't hear you. There's really no point of whispering since Simpson is not in the room anymore.

Burns: Ah it wasn't important anyway.

Homer comes home that night all excited and tells his family about what happened.

Homer: Marge, kids, because of my shoes I'm going to get a pay raise if I spend a weekend at an Island I've never heard of.

Lisa: You mean Hawaii.

Homer: No not even you've heard of it.

Marge: Was he being serious?

Homer: You bet and all of you can come along plus a Co-worker of mine. I chose Lenny and then I realized I better bring Carl along too because those two just go together in some weird way.

Bart and Lisa seem sold on it because they're just excited to have a vacation and beg Marge to go with them. She finally decides to go but decides to have Grampa watch Maggie while they're gone.

Meanwhile Smithers meets Comic Book Guy at some Star Wars convention and takes a seat next to him. Comic Book guy yells his name out to him to get his attention.

Smithers: You shouldn't yell out my name I don't want people to know I'm here.

Comic Book Guy: No one cares now what do you want for me because I'm strapped for time as I am late for a Jar Jar Binks autograph signing.

Smithers: (Looking around) here is your assignment.

Comic Book Guy: One million dollars!

Smithers: Did you read what you have to do?

Comic Book Guy: What does it matter, I'll be rich.

Smithers: Glad to do business with you. (They shake hands) (Smithers tries to avoid all the nerds at the Star Wars convention)

Smithers gets back to Mr. Burns office.

Smithers: He accepted the offer.

Mr. Burns: Excellent. (He just stares forward for a few seconds while Smithers stares back)

Smithers: Uh sir are you all right?

Burns: I've said what needs to be said already.

The Simpsons, Lenny, Carl, Mr. Burns, Smithers, Comic Book Guy (CBG), and Blue-Haired Lawyer get on Mr. Burns Private Plane.

Blue-Haired Lawyer: Mr. Burns you need to assure me that this place is a good idea.

Burns: Well certain sacrifices may need to be made along the way. (They fly towards the Island) There it is.

Homer: Looks a lot like Hawaii.

Burns: It may be the same size and shape as Hawaii but I assure you it's much cheaper.

They fly over the rainforest and they see some weird animals down below.

Lisa: Those almost look like dinosaurs which of course is absurd since they are extinct.

Burns: Not as absurd as you may think as I'll show you.

They land and get off the helicopter and Mr. Burns welcomes them to Isla Nuclear. They see all kinds of dinosaurs around.

Lisa: This is not possible.

Bart: Lisa open your eyes there are clearly dinosaurs walking around.

Lisa: But that's not possible.

Homer: Lisa listen to Bart open your eyes and look around.

Lisa: Mom.

Marge: Listen to your brother. (Lisa growls in anger)

Lenny: Mr. Burns how did you do this.

Burns: Well that would be kind of a cheat now would it but I will bring you to the plant so you can start your tour.

Marge: Tour?

Homer: Plant?

They arrive at a nuclear power plant. Mr. Burns welcomes them to Isla Nuclear Nuclear Power Plant. He shows them around and introduces them to some people that work there.

Burns: This is Dr. Graf. He will be running the tour and making sure the dinosaurs stay safe.

Carl: What about us?

Burns: I'm sure you'll be fine. Now here is Dr. Arnold. (It's Dr. Arnold from Jurassic Park but of course no one knows that. He does have one big difference in that his arm is missing)

Bart: What happened to your arm?

Dr. Arnold: Well I had a little run in with a raptor a while back. Someone found my severed arm and thought I was dead but really the dinosaurs just ate my arm.

Lenny: That's reassuring that they only ate his arm.

They go outside of the building to a road.

Burns: These will be your vehicles for the afternoon. (Golf carts roll up) Homer, Marge why don't you go in the front one.

Lenny and Carl go in another one and Bart and Lisa being smaller go into one with the Blue-Haired Lawyer and Mr. Burns goes back inside the plant. He goes up to Arnold, Graf, Smithers, and CBG.

Mr. Burns: We'll make sure they'll have a tour that they will never forget.

Smithers: Start the tour. (Screens show the three golf carts going down the road.

(Lenny finds a radio) Mr. Burns I was just thinking were in golf carts making us kind of vulnerable. What do you have to protect us?

Burns: Fences.

Lenny: Are they Electric?

Burns: No. (Everyone in their golf carts look worried) Don't worry they are very tall. (Everyone breathes a sigh of relief) I was talking about the Dinosaurs. (Everyone gets worried again)

In Bart, Lisa, and the Lawyer's cart Bart and Lisa are fighting about the dinosaurs existing.

Lisa: Bart, dinosaurs have been extinct for 65 million years.

Bart: You're extinct. (They go back to fighting when Smithers comes over the radio)

Smithers: (Over radio) you are now approaching the first Dino area. This creature is called the crapasaurus. It weighs 1 ton although most of that is crap. It spits out a deadly toxin at its prey which happens to be crap. (Everyone looks disgusted)

In Homer and Marge's Golf Cart Marge is becoming suspicious of Mr. Burns.

Marge: I think Mr. Burns is up to something.

Homer: Really well let's find out. Mr. Burns are you up to something? (Burns over radio) No.

Homer: Ok just curious. (Looks at Marge) See nothing unusual.

Back at the Isla Nuclear Nuclear Power Plant there is the usual crow caw but midway through its caw a loud roar is heard and the crow is eaten and it gets quiet. Everyone is looking at a Tropical Storm moving their way.

Smithers: I told you we should have built in an area that was not conducive to Tropical Storms.

Burns: Pish Posh it will go around us.

Smithers: Its already hitting us in fact it's raining outside right now.

Burns: Ok we need to execute our plan now. You (points to Comic Book Guy) (Burns walks over to Comic Book Guy whose looking at Porn online) Quit wasting time.

Comic Book Guy: I find it hard to believe that looking at Porn is wasting time but very well let me just save it in my favorites and I'll be ready. (He goes and saves it on his favorites and every favorite website is some kind of porn website)

Burns: Get the replacement shoes.

Comic Book Guy gets up and leaves but Mr. Burns points out that he needs to hit the execute button on his computer before he leaves. Comic Book Guy does this and goes on his way. On his way Comic Book Guy passes in front of the Cryogenic frozen section. He goes in front of the Celebrity section where Paris Hilton and her dog Tinkerbell are frozen together. He walks past David Blaine who tried to pull off the escaping the water tube bit but Mr. Burns tricked him and froze him in the tube. He then walks down the Sports hall of shame section where some of the least liked Sports Players are frozen. Barry Bonds, Ron Artest, and Michael Vick are there. Finally he reaches the replacement shoes which are even uglier than Homer's current ones. He puts them in a bag of his and leaves the building and goes out into the pouring rain and takes off in his own golf cart.

Meanwhile the three golf carts have arrived at the T-Rex area. By now everyone has seen a number of Dinosaurs and are excited except Lisa who continues to pout about it.

Burns (over radio) we'll try to provoke the rex by feeding it. (A cage pops out with Rosie O'Donnell in it)

Homer: Oh it's hideous.

Marge: Homer that's not the Rex that's just Rosie O'Donnell.

Rosie O'Donnell: And I thought the View was Hell. Although now that I think about this is still better. (She pours blood on her) In case you're wondering where I got this blood from well Elisabeth Hasselbeck won't be seen on the View anymore. (Suddenly a roar is heard)

Lisa and Bart look at their water cups and the water is doing nothing but it is getting stale. Suddenly The Rex appears. Bart and Lisa Scream.

Rosie O'Donnell: Come on you stupid rex eat me or I'll blame you for the Iraq War. (The Rex looks at her and brushes her off)

The Rex steps right over the small fence. The Blue-Haired Lawyer can't take it and gets out of the car and runs to a nearby bathroom. He gets to the front and sees one room marked women's with the sign. He finds another one marked and sees the men's sign and finally gets to the last one marked food and sees a sign of a dinosaur with his mouth over a man sitting on a toilet and he goes into that one.

Lisa: He just left us here.

Bart: It looks like it.

Homer, Marge, Lenny, and Carl look worried. Bart closes the door the Lawyer left open and Lisa tries to stop him because the rex would hear it but the rex apparently didn't hear it and both Bart and Lisa give out a sigh of relief but the Rex hears that and roars and attacks the golf cart tipping it on its side. Bart and Lisa are obviously scared. Homer and Marge try to think of a plan to distract the rex. They find some sparklers and get out of the car.

Homer: Hey over here. (He waves the sparkler around and he throws it away) (Lenny sees what is going on and comes out with his own sparkler)

Lenny: Hey you over here.

Homer: Lenny no.

Marge: Homer the kids. (Bart and Lisa have almost been pushed off the side of cliff)

Homer and Marge grab both Bart and Lisa and quickly run off towards the woods. Meanwhile Carl is worried about Lenny.

Carl: Lenny no you'll get killed. (Lenny throws it towards the bathroom)

Blue-Haired Lawyer: (Hears the rex coming) Hey I'm going to the bathroom here. (The rex crashes through the bathroom and Lenny and Carl get buried in the pieces of the Bathroom)

Blue-Haired Lawyer: Can't you wait until I'm done before you eat me. (The rex doesn't listen and eats him and roars in approval when he's done)

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I know this is kind of a short chapter but I've been really busy lately and I don't want to make you guys wait any longer so here's the second chapter.**

Mr. Burns, Smithers, Graf, and Arnold were watching what was going on.

Burns: Smithers what is happening?

Smithers: I think the storm is causing the animals to act weird.

Burns: Every dinosaur is climbing over the fences except the triceratops it doesn't seem to be moving at all.

Smithers: That's because it's dead sir.

Burns: Well that's one thing less to worry about. Where is that fat slob he should have been here minutes ago?

Smithers: I'll go check the bathrooms.

Comic Book Guy is driving in his golf cart through the pouring rain. He sees a sign saying T-Rex area 1 mile ahead but he runs into it and gets out of his golf cart and tries figuring out where it goes when he hears a noise. He thinks nothing of it and starts walking back to his golf cart when he hears a squeaking sound and just tries to hurry back to his cart when he slips and falls and hits his head and slowly gets up. He then hears a meowing sound and sees a cat walk up to him and rub against him.

Comic Book Guy: Geez I thought you were something bigger but your not so bad. (Cat meows) you must be cold well you can come back with me. (Cat meows) What do you want? You want some food well I don't have anything. (Cat meows) Didn't you hear me? (Cat meows) No wonder that movie Catwoman sucked. (Cat meows as Comic Book Guy walks back to his cart but then suddenly the cat hisses). Comic Book Guy runs back into his cart to get away from the cat not thinking there was no window and the cat got in and hissed again and attacked Comic Book Guy who started screaming. The shoes were sitting in the cart.

The Simpson Family gets done washing themselves off in some water and begin walking through the woods but Bart and Lisa hear noises and get scared and the family decide to climb up a tree.

Homer: Lisa I thought you didn't believe in the dinosaurs existing.

Lisa: Yeah well I just feel safer in a tall tree you know because of the bugs.

Bart: (teasing Lisa) you got scared. You got scared.

Lisa: At least I didn't pee myself. (Pointing to a wet spot near Bart's Crotch)

Bart: Hey that's just sweat it's humid here.

Marge: Kids here's a nice tree to climb up.

They all climb up the tree and relax. Later Marge is asleep and the kids are worried.

Bart: Dad what if the dinosaurs come back while were sleeping?

Homer: Well then I'll stay up all night long.

Bart: Really.

Homer: Yeah don't worry now get some sleep. (Bart and Lisa close their eyes and go to sleep)

Homer Looks at them and yawns and falls asleep right away and starts snoring.

Meanwhile back at the complex Smithers returns.

Smithers: Sorry no sign of him anywhere. He must have taken off.

Burns: We must assume he's dead.

Smithers: Why do you think that?

Burns: Well he went off by himself so that usually spells doom. Smithers I want you and Graf to go to the T-Rex site and round up whomever or remains of whomever you find.

Smithers: Sure.

A dinosaur starts eating some plants in their tree and it startles Bart and Marge.

Lisa: Don't worry this is a herbivore.

Bart: Like you.

Lisa: Exactly. (She offers it some plants but it just looks at them and backs away)

Marge: Must not be hungry.

Homer: Nah watch. (He offers it some plant)

Lisa: Dad no that's Marijuana. (The Dinosaur eats it and suddenly turns Carnivore and starts trying to eat them)

The Simpsons quickly get down the tree and find a small little cave to hide from the Dinosaur.

Meanwhile Dr. Graf and Smithers drive up to the T-Rex site and see the carnage.

Smithers:(over Radio) Mr. Burns we have two empty golf carts.

Burns: Any survivors.

Smithers: No wait (he sees Lenny and Carl) we have two Lenny and Carl.

Lenny: What happened?

Smithers: You were almost eaten.

Lenny: Where's Carl.

Dr. Graf pulls up a skeleton and Lenny freaks out but Dr. Graf apologizes for that and brushes the skeleton off and reveals Carl right behind it dazed but all right.

Lenny: Who was that then?

Dr. Graf: That was that lawyer that no one liked.

Lenny: Oh that's a relief.

Carl: Yeah lawyers are like Mosquitoes you kill one and about a thousand others are born.

Smithers: The other cart.

Smithers and Graf climb down the cliff to see that there is no one in it and they fear the worst.

Smithers: (over radio) The Simpsons are dead.

Burns: Are you sure?

Smithers looks around and sees each individuals belongings laying on the Ground for Lisa her saxophone, for Bart his Skateboard, for Marge her pearl necklace, and for Homer one of his strands of hair.

Smithers: Let's have a moment of silence for them.

Dr. Graf: There's no time.

Smithers: You're right let's go.

Burns: (over radio) At least he didn't die at work so I don't have to be liable for that accident prone flab of fat.

Back at the golf cart Lenny and Carl were talking.

Lenny: Carl what would you have done if I had died.

Carl: Were you thinking that I would take a sample of DNA and have you cloned?

Lenny: Yeah I was.

Carl: Well your right. (Suddenly they hear a rumble and they realize it's the T-Rex) Don't worry it just ate Rosie O'Donnell so it will be full for quite a while.

Dr. Graf and Smithers come out of the woods and get in the cart. Lenny and Carl try to hurry them up and Dr. Graf floors it just as something comes out of the woods and starts chasing them. They almost drive into a tree and they have to duck and stay under it. Dr. Graf looks at his rear view mirror and sees a huge T-Rex roaring very loudly like a normal adult Rex and its almost on top of them and then he notices that his rear view mirror says "objects appear bigger than they really are" and he looks back and notices its just some six-inch dinosaur making some squeaking sound instead of a roar and he turns around and runs it over and they continue back to the plant with no problem.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the last part to Isla Nuclear. I'm not sure what my next story will be but I'll try to get one going soon.**

Back at the Plant Mr. Burns, Arnold, Lenny, Carl, Graf, and Smithers are making their next move.

Smithers: Sir the helicopter will be here to take us out in 2 hours.

Lenny: 2 hours but what about the others?

Mr. Burns: Consider them fired. Graf you need to go to the other end of complex and grab the weapons. Arnold why don't you go with him. As for the rest of us we will just have to wait it out.

Lenny and Carl don't seem to like Mr. Burns idea and look at each other.

Meanwhile OFF is walking through an open field. Bart is complaining about walking so far.

Bart: I'm tired, I'm Hungry, I'm hot, I'm tired.

Marge: You already said that.

Bart: You didn't say anything the first time.

Lisa: Look the plant.

Marge: Only a couple of more miles.

Homer and Bart Groan.

Lisa: It's actually probably more like three miles.

Homer and Bart Groan even louder

Marge: And the terrain looks hilly too.

Homer and Bart groan louder yet

Marge: Oh come on its good exercise.

Homer and Bart Groan and collapse on the ground but they feel it shaking.

Bart: Do you feel that? (Everyone gets down on the ground and feels the same thing)

Homer: I hope its something good. (He gets up and sees a bunch of dinosaurs coming after them) Oh I was expecting more.

Marge: Lisa, What are they?

Lisa: Pterosaurs.

Everyone else: Huh.

Homer: Look at the way they move just like birds.

Lisa: That's because they're Pterodactyls.

Everyone: Huh.

Lisa: (gives up) Just run. (Everyone runs starts running and hides under a log)

They see the Pterodactyls flying when a T-Rex plucks one out of the air and starts eating it.

Homer: They eat just like birds. (There is a lot of blood spurting around)

Lisa: Can we go this is making me sick.

Homer: What's the problem Lisa it's just like watching a war movie?

Marge: Homer.

Homer: What, it is.

Marge: Let's go.

Homers moans and slowly takes off.

Meanwhile Lenny and Carl have decided to go look for the Simpsons.

Burns: Where do you think the two of you are going?

Lenny and Carl: We are going to find the Simpsons.

Burns: I don't think so because I will stop you first. (He starts running towards them but gets tired very quickly and collapses) Smithers, wake me up when we get there.

Lenny and Carl leave and take off in a golf cart.

The Simpsons have gotten back to the T-Rex Fence area. They realize they are going to have to climb over it. They brace themselves and start to climb it. They are having a hard time climbing it despite it not being very tall. Homer and Marge come down and after a while Bart struggles but finally gets down. They realize Lisa isn't there.

Homer: Lisa where are you? (Lisa comes up behind them) Where were you?

Lisa: I've been over here there was a door right over there. (Points to a big door)

Homer: Well I didn't see a door.

Lisa: There was one right where you started climbing.

Homer: Why do you hurt my feelings?

Lisa: I don't mean to-(They hear the T-Rex Roar and they quit talking and continue on)

Little do they realize that isn't the T-Rex roaring but Dr. Graf snoring as he has fallen asleep while hunting the dinosaurs. Suddenly a bush rustles and it startles him enough that he wakes up. He then looks through the brush and sees an eye looking at him. He readies his gun and aims but before he shoots he has to take off his hat and put it on the ground. After the hat he decides to take off his watch. He then takes off his other watch. He then takes off his shoes. Then he takes off his earrings that he had on for some reason. Finally he puts down his bullets but realizes his mistake of not loading the gun but that's when the creature strikes and attacks him. While the creature is eating he tries to grab some first aid to put it on his wound but as he fills up one wound the Creature has made another one. Then he decides to try to put band aids on but that doesn't work. Then he tries painkillers but that doesn't work and he finally passes out.

Lenny and Carl arrive at the visitor's center and look around and the place looks like it has been trashed. Lenny walks around and an arm drapes over his shoulder.

Lenny: Oh Carl you startled me-(he turns around and realizes its Dr. Arnold's other arm and Lenny and Carl start running but run into Dr. Arnold)

Carl: Dr. Arnold I thought you were dead.

Arnold: Nope the raptor just got my other arm.

Lenny: Have you seen the others yet.

Carl: Where's Dr. Graf?

Arnold: He fell asleep and when I woke up I was here. (Suddenly they hear a noise and a raptor jumps out and starts chasing them)

Lenny, Carl, and an armless Dr. Arnold start running away but Dr. Arnold trips over a rock and the raptor starts eating his leg and he tears it off)

Arnold: Guys wait up for me I can still do this. (He tries standing on one leg but the raptor tears his other leg off and he is just a head and torso) Guys come back and carry me with you.

Lenny and Carl pick up his torso just like he said and start running but look and realize his torso has no head. They look back and see his head by the raptor.

Arnold: Guys come and get me. Hurry, I'm starting to feel light-headed.

Lenny and Carl realize it's hopeless and get on their golf carts and take off.

Arnold: They just left me here to die. Well better make the best of this. (He sticks his tongue out to a box of cigarettes and lights a cigarette up and smokes it)

Shortly after Lenny and Carl leave the visitor center the Simpsons arrive and enter the visitor's center.

Marge: Now you're Father and I won't be gone too long but we need to find the others.

Lisa: But that Lawyer just left us.

Homer: But that's not what we are going to do unless we get killed. In that case you two are on your own. (Bart and Lisa don't look very happy) Don't worry we locked all the doors here so no dinosaurs can get in unless they know how to unlock and open doors but that's just absurd. Now look the two of you have plenty of food.

Homer and Marge leave and Bart and Lisa being as hungry as they are go right for the food. Bart gets some lasagna and Lisa makes a salad. They are just sitting there enjoying stuffing themselves when they hear a noise. They then realize it's just the wind. They hear another noise and Bart sees a shadow of a raptor behind a curtain and the creature stops to pick its nose.

Bart: Lisa look behind you.

Lisa looks behind her and sees it and her and Bart run into the kitchen. They hide around the counter and Lisa looks and sees the creature peek in.

Bart: Lisa what is it?

Lisa: It's a raptor and it looks hungry. Follow me.

Bart: How did it get inside?

Just then the Raptor grabs a key and unlocks the kitchen door and opens it and gets inside and starts sniffing.

Lisa: Follow me. (They start crawling down one aisle as the raptor walks down another aisle. When Bart and Lisa get to another aisle they start going up the next aisle but Bart stops by a fridge and stays still as the raptor starts walking towards it looking ready to pounce but it stops at the fridge and opens it and grabs a can of beer and burps and walks away. Bart and Lisa look confused.

Bart: Wow they are smart animals. (They wait a couple of minutes until they know the Raptor is gone and they walk out of the kitchen. When they get out there they see another creature that looks like a dinosaur that's growling and the kids get scared. When it gets around the corner they realize it's just Homer and that it was just his stomach growling. Marge is with him and the four of them embrace)

Marge: Come on kids we found the others and were getting off this island. (Marge and Kids start walking off but notice Homer is not with them)

Homer: I'll be right behind you. (He is stuffing down some of the food but when he hears a louder growl that's not from his stomach he gets scared and runs off and catches up with the others)

They get outside to find Mr. Burns, Smithers, Lenny, and Carl on a golf cart waiting for them.

Homer: Thanks for waiting for us Mr. Burns.

Burns: I didn't wait for you guys, our Golf Cart ran out of gas and we had to refill it.

Homer: Well thanks anyway.

Burns: Of course I could just take off and leave you here right now but you're lucky I'm in a good mood today.

The eight of them somehow squeeze in the golf cart and drive until they get to a helicopter. Soon they are taking off from the island and safely off the ground.

Lisa: Mr. Burns I hope you've learned that Dinosaurs and Humans cannot mix.

Burns: No, not really. My next project will be an Island full of saber-tooths. We'll see how that works out.

Homer: So Mr. Burns do I get that raise you promised? I survived the weekend.

Burns: You may have but your shoes did not. (He grabs the ugly shoes and throws them out the window)

Homer: We must land and get those shoes.

Burns: Fat chance, fat boy, smithers shoot them down. (Smithers shoots them down and they break up into pieces and blow up for some reason)

Homer: NOOOOOOOOO that wasn't part of the deal.

Burns: Better luck next time.

Back at the Nuclear Power Plant Homer is back to his normal boring job sleeping.

Mr. Burns and Smithers are watching Homer from their cameras.

Burns: Smithers I need human DNA and I think Homer Simpson would be perfect.

Smithers: Uh sir do you think that is a good idea. We don't want our Saber-tooths eating themselves to death.

Burns: Nah cats are stupid and lazy. Those qualities fit Simpson's criteria. (Over intercom) Simpson report to my office.

Homer: Woohoo. (He runs into Mr. Burns Office) I'm glad you've changed your mi-(He gets punched and knocked out by smithers)

Smithers: Sir was it really necessary that we knock out Simpson to get his DNA.

Burns: Do you want to deal with him kicking and screaming all the way? (Burns tries moving him but his arms pop out of his socket)

Smithers: Oh my god we got to get you to a hospital.

Burns: Nah that's ok they'll work their way back.


End file.
